


My Shining Star | TWST Secret Santa

by CTtrajan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Deuce is in his star outfit for the majority of this, Dorks in Love, Epel is wearing whatever you want, Event: Hoshi ni Negai wo | Wish Upon a Star ~Dance and Wishes~ (Twisted-Wonderland), Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, if I knew country accents I would write Epel speaking in them more often, magift club, my only regret is that I forgot to do that for him, stargazer event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan
Summary: A secret santa for someone I know!!! I hope you like it!!---------When Epel finds Deuce dancing as practice for his Stargazer performance, he can't help but think he's so cool! When Deuce finds Epel playing Magift  for his club, he can't help but think he looks so awesome!So when they both rest at an apple tree, they both end up revealing a lot more than they thought they would...
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Deuce Spade
Kudos: 16





	My Shining Star | TWST Secret Santa

Scurrying behind a pillar, Epel peeked out into the courtyard, watching in wonder. He’d just been walking down the corridor, dreading returning to his dorm, when he had heard voices from outside. They belonged to Jamil-senpai and Kalim-senpai, the former seemingly scolding someone while the latter gave earnest but small compliments in encouragement. It was unclear who they were talking to, so he had decided to peer into the yard. That’s when he noticed  _ him. _ The moment his gaze lay ground on the wispy blue hair, Epel hid himself away, afraid of being noticed. Blinking at his flushed face, he tried to muster up his courage to either talk to him or leave but he couldn’t. His body refused to listen to him and merely stayed rooted to the spot. Still, his eyes were drawn to the scene in the courtyard, fluttering from behind his eyelashes as he secretly snuck his head out to observe it all. Luckily, no one seemed to notice him spectating, not even Trey-senpai who was hiding himself in a similar fashion behind a different pillar. Jamil-senpai and Kalim-senpai were both in their normal school uniform, folding their arms with watchful eyes as they guided someone in their movements. It appeared to be that he was dancing, or struggling to - given their comments. Scampering around with a snicker on the floor, Grim was also around, sniggering at the dancer’s mistakes and spewing insults and jokes galore. The magicless student from the Ramshackle dorm was able to silence him when he went too far though. But they weren’t the people his eyes were drawn to, merely who he settled on watching to repress his desire to stare at the main event. Stubbornly panting as he continuously made mistakes, the dancer kept going and going, twirling around when he was meant to and repeating the routine as much as he could. Soon, he had to catch his breath and paused, looking up to the sky with his sapphire eyes.

_ Deuce. _

Clattering jangles rung out from golden ornaments that laced his clothes. Atop his head was a crown of stars clasped together by a large decorated moon, glittering in the sunlight. He bore a robe which was a rich blue, as deep and dark as space and gilded with golden fabric that shimmered as he moved. Patterns of stars speckled his clothes, leading up to the black shirt he wore underneath; the gleaming necklace, with an insignia of a moon crossed with the shine of the sun and stars, was highlighted against the darkness of the shirt. Swaying with his hips as he turned around in his dance, tassels trailed down from the blue flaying belt of the white tunic he wore beneath his robes, the edges frayed with white sequins and dipped in inks of golden patterns. Twirling around displayed twin tails that hung like flags from his back, underneath the window of skin from the backless robes, each adorned with a different pattern. One of the sun and one of the moon. Although bangles hung from each of his wrists, the thing that sparkled most in the entire image were his eyes, their light blue sea of stubborn and strong willedness glittering with determination. They shone with a bright enthusiasm that dazzled Epel’s vision the more he looked on. Sweat quickly built up on Deuce’s forehead, almost dripping off his skin as he kept failing and getting scolded by Jamil. Still, determination spurred him on and he repeated the moves tirelessly, adding a better grace to each of his moves every time. His dance became more in tune and his footwork improved, swiftly skipping over the grass with lithe footsteps as his hands flowed softly like water of a river. Amazed, Epel whispered softly to himself.

“He shines so brilliantly...”

_ Deuce was really amazing when he was dancing, _ Epel thought to himself as he finally ripped his gaze from the practice,  _ he really sparkles like a star… _ The thoughts weighed in his mind, occupying his time as he clutched his books to his chest. The thought of those sparkling eyes gazing at him fondly, sweet adoration radiating from their gaze, and how it would feel to be there to watch him dance, to clap and hug him afterwards, a water bottle ready to help him catch his breath… He felt heat rise to his cheeks and quickly rubbed at them, willing the rusty hues away and desperately attempting to brush them off as he hurried down the halls. Without even glancing at the doors to where he stepped into, he noticed a window that overlooked the courtyard and sighed, allowing himself to have another glimpse. His face sunk into his hands, cheek leaning into his propped up palm as he gazed at the sight of Deuce dancing in his Stargazing outfit with a dreamy daze. 

_ He looks so cool… _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Looking to the sky in awe, Deuce rubbed his eyes to check he wasn’t dreaming, brushing over the spades mark on his cheek and the red blush that had risen to it. He had been looking for Vargas-sensei to ask about the next track meeting, searching the entire school before ending up at the magift arena. He still couldn’t find him, instead stumbling upon the Magift Club starting their practice. Watching in amazement as Leona-senpai gave orders to his team, he felt the thrum of energy all around him. The very sand under their feet seemed to buzz with energy, swirling in great storms of dust as Ruggie-senpai’s broom lifted to the air. That was the moment he noticed  _ him _ . One especially fast flier zipped past, landing abruptly yet perfectly on the ground, laughing as he did so. Quickly ducking behind one of the arena’s audience stands, Deuce barely escaped the threat of catching his gaze. Creeping behind the railings, he settled on a seat and leaned onto it, nestling his head within his arms as he spectated. There weren’t many others in the stands, each row laying empty and sullen. He’d almost say filled with ghosts except there weren’t any. The entire arena held its breath, silent as the club settled into each of their positions. Waiting. Yawning, the referee gave the signal to start and instantly tripped over his own tail. Joking around about the accident with wild laughs, the teams lifted off, concentration washing past their laughs and over all of their expressions as the game truly began. Vargas-sensei appeared next to the referee, helping him up, but even as Deuce noticed him he didn’t move. His eyes widened in their stare, fixated only on one member that he couldn’t lift his mind off of. The flier who had his silky lavender hair tied back, his arms gripping his broom tightly as his smile slipped into a smirk, grinning cockily. 

_ Epel. _

As soon as he was off, he flew swiftly past his opponents with a manic laugh. His gym uniform fluttered in the wind he swept by with, carrying the air around him as if he had clawed into the breeze and was dragging it to go with him and gift him speed. All the grace fell from his exterior, channeled into his flight as he swooped over his opponent's heads tauntingly before niftily swiping the disc away from them and sending it over to his teammates. All the energy taken into upkeeping his perfect appearance dissipated into the air, tossed away like a worn out cape flickering from the wind. Glinting with a smug smile, his aqua eyes scanned the field for their next target, zooming over with his broom to attack them. Dodging attacks, he maneuvered in between each of the burly bodies lunging towards him easily and snickered as he escaped, quickly gliding over to his position near the goal. Joking taunts rang out, his airy laugh filled with joy and mirth which flowed from his accent, dialect ringing true and clear in every word. Just as he was getting there, one of his teammates shot the disc in his direction, expertly caught by his nimble fingers and then thrown out towards the goal. It blitzed through the lunges made at it, undisturbed by the magic shots cast in its path, and headed straight towards the goal. Suddenly, just as it was about to score, two hands shot out and caught it. A hyena giggle jeered at him as Ruggie-senpai flung the disc towards Leona who scored on the other end of the field with just one throw. Even defeated, he merely landed from the air with a heavy sigh, wiping the sweat off of his brow. Deuce’s eyes were still wide, unblinking as they gazed at him, his breath heaving from the tension of just watching the sport. His head sank further into his arms, lightly sighing as he thought of the ferocity shown during the game and how Epel had glided through the air as if he had wings.

“He soars so easily...”

The club resumed their normal activities, either actively ignoring or just having never noticed Deuce’s presence. He stayed sitting there, starstruck and in awe. Grinning, he continued to spectate, resigning his talk with Vargas-sensei to happen at another date. For now, he wanted to watch them all play.  _ Epel was like a shooting star! He defeated the others so easily… _ Smiling wistfully at the thought, Deuce let his mind wander further, imagining how it’d feel to play against him, to run with him and laugh with him. The fantasies continued, playing scenes in his mind of hanging out with Epel and seeing that bright smile focus on him, watching those sea blue eyes soften with adoration and lacing their fingers together- Quickly snapping out of it as he noticed eyes meeting his, Deuce flushed, hiding his face with his hand. Scurrying out of the stands, he made a dash out of the arena, uncertain whether or not Epel could tell it had been him but not daring to risk it. As he ran out, heading for his dorm room, he glanced back and gasped as he glimpsed the other rising on his broom and spiralling into the sky, soaring higher than any of the others could ever achieve. It made him stop in his tracks, leaning against the pillar for support.

_ He looks so cool… _

*~*~*~*~*

Epel sighed quietly from where he lay, sitting at the foot of an apple tree. Crimson peels lay all around him as he shipped away at the maroon skin of the apple in his hands, reflecting in the shine of the fruits in the basket next to him. It had been a long day and he preferred to spend the end of it quietly carving under the sunset to relax, letting the energy from the magift practice slip off of him in thrumming waves. He kept skinning the apple, perfectly keeping the cut smooth and quick. It was soon done in no time. Wearily looking down at it, he gazed into its surface, boredly noting all the markings left by his knife and tracing each vein on the fruit with his eyes. 

“Oh, Epel-kun! Are you here by yourself?”

Eyes widening, he looked up to see Deuce beaming down at him, the crown of his stargazing outfit drifting off of his head and hanging down. It glinted golden in the light, bright against the shadow that casted over Deuce’s face. But even with the sun behind him, his bright teal eyes still sparkled with the luminosity of stars as he gazed down at Epel. A faint blush bloomed over his face, flustered by the other’s sudden appearance.

“A-Ah! Deuce-kun! Yes...Are you… also by yourself?”

Deuce nodded, straightening to wipe the sweat off of his forehead as he groaned, tired.

“Yes I am. Ace left me since I said I wanted to keep trying to perfect my dance by myself. Can I sit next to you?”

Quickly nodding, Epel shuffled to the side, smiling softly as Deuce plopped himself next to him.

“What’s that you’re doing?”

Noticing all of the apples next to him, Deuce inquired curiously. Epel shifted a little nervously, holding up the apple he’d skinned.

“Oh… just some apple carving...”

Shyly, he looked away, picking up the knife and carving a simple pattern into the apple.

“See?”

Deuce’s jaw dropped, his necklace swaying with jittery jangles as he excitedly lifted up his arms.

“You can carve apples?? Can you do other designs?”

Blinking, Epel nodded, handing Deuce the apple so he could fetch a fresh one. Narrowing his aqua eyes, he swiftly carved out an image of a spade, decorated with multiple layers of arrows and stars. As he turned to show the design to the other, he found Deuce munching on the previous one. Noticing his shock, the other stopped eating, freezing like a guilty child under Epel’s stare. A silence blew between them, breezily passing through until Epel started to giggle, laughing heartily.

“I hadn’t given it to ya ta eat!”

Still laughing but slightly embarrassed of his brashness slipping out, he covered his mouth with the back of his palm, hiding his smile as he looked back at Deuce’s stunned face. The other blinked, slowly looking at the apple in his hand before deflating, apologising quickly.

“Sorry… I hadn’t realised I wasn’t meant to eat it.”

“It’s okay… for now look…!”

Proudly presenting the carved apple to the other first year, Epel smugly smirked, certain of his skill. The apple dropped from Deuce’s hand as he gasped, audibly amazed.

“That’s amazing!! You have such talent! This looks so intricate...”

As if receiving something precious and holy, his hands shook as he took it from Epel, a small blush dashing under his eyes as their fingers brushed past each other. 

“So cool!”

At the mention of the word, Epel perked up, blinking in surprise. A giddy warmth stirred within him and he beamed brightly, happiness stoked with a burning flame at the compliment.

“You think so…? Well… That’s nothing!”

Hastily turning around, he swiped another apple and flicked his carving knife open again. Deuce watched him with awestruck eyes as he began chipping away at a new apple, a smug grin forming on his face as he worked. He worked hard at keeping it perfect, smoothing out edges and adding in small details, calm and swift in his work. As he finally finished, he giggled softly before turning around again to face Deuce, bouncing a little in his seat as he displayed his work on his open palms. 

Deuce’s eyes widened with wonder as he saw the carving, his mouth held open in awe.

“Epel-kun… Is that…?”   
Epel nodded with a shy grin, holding the apple forward.

“Yep~! I made it… thinking of you...”

The carving was of the circlet around Deuce’s head, imperfect as the design was too intricate to be carved so quickly but a bright star lay in the centre. Absent-mindedly touching the circlet on his head, Deuce compared the image of the apple to the design he could see when he glanced up, lifting the crown from his head a little.

“I can’t tell exactly but this is so awesome!! I never thought there’d be a student here with such a skill! Why’re there so many stars outside of the circlet though? Do you perhaps like the night sky?”

Auburn rays of the sunset burnt Epel’s lavender hair to a darker flame as he looked away, not answering immediately. His eyes reflected the warm colours, goldening to a purple in the light.

“Well… the stars sparkle really brightly but… your eyes sparkle brighter...”

Deuce’s face slowly flushed to the heated colours of the sun as he heard the words. Quickly hiding his face in his hands, he whipped around, trying to keep his voice calm.

“I-I see. Thank you very much!”

A few heartbeats passed in flushed silence as each boy slowly tried to recover. Epel was first, coughing lightly as he turned to Deuce, about to speak, but then he heard the whispers of the other.

“I already knew you were cool but this makes you even better!”

Stunned, he felt the heat rise to his face once more, blinking with surprise.

“Wh-What? I...Say again?”

Laughing nervously, Deuce nodded , folding his hands in his lap instead of atop his face, which was still as red as a heart card.

“I said you’re so cool… and you’re even cooler to me now.”

“Eh? Me? Cool?”

Joy leapt into Epel’s blood and pulsed throughout his entire body, invigorating him as his eyes widened.

“You really think so?”

To his surprise, Deuce answered with eager enthusiasm, nodding vehemently as his eyes began to shine with a starstruck sheen.

“Yes! I saw you play Magift earlier today… you were so fast on your broom it was awe inspiring! And you kept up with your senpais so well and that play you did where you shot the disc to the goal after catching it was so awesome! And when you flew all the way up to the sky…! I felt like you were a dragon soaring above everything!”

Realising he’d been rambling, he paused, scratching the back of his neck.

“I hope that doesn’t sound weird… But I really was struck by watching you play!”

Taken aback, Epel shuffled backwards to take it in. For a moment, Deuce felt the fear that he’d come off as a creep and that Epel was about to run away from him, scared and afraid. His fist clenched with the worry, pinching his eyebrows with nerves.

Hastily, he tried to continue and fix it but Epel beat him to it, softly replying.

“I think… you’re really cool too.”

“Huh? Me??”

Narrowing his eyes a little, Epel retorted with a hint of anger to his tone, as if offended by the thought that he might be wrong.

“Yes you.”

Sighing, he continued, calmly carving into another apple as he spoke to keep his voice still.

“I caught a glimpse of you before… Especially when you were dancing… you looked really cool. You weren’t the best at it but it was cute seeing you stumble… and you never stopped. You had this fire in your eyes that seemed to burn with determination. Whenever I see you…”

Deuce continued with him, their voices blending with the same sentence as their eyes met.   
**_“I think a shooting star had fallen out of the sky...”_ **

Gasping in surprise, Epel glanced at Deuce, stunned as the other had known what he was meant to say. He was faced completely towards the other, both hands on the ground as he leaned in towards Epel, stars twinkling brilliantly within his eyes. Flushing, Epel blinked but didn’t move.

“How did you-?”

“Because I was thinking it too. Epel… I should tell you something.”

He paused, taking in a deep breath and mustering all of his courage before pumping a fist to his heart, firmly declaring.

“I! Deuce Spade! Have liked you since the first time we met! And… And… I… don’t know what to say next…”   
Having had no plan, he sheepishly deflated with his last words. A heartbeat passed and then Epel began to snigger, snickering gladly before a smirk slipped over his face, his eyes soft and adoring in their gaze.

“How about… would you be the shooting stars to my night sky? Is that cheesy enough for you?”

Unfortunately, Deuce had no time to reply as their lips had already locked within mere moments as Epel pulled his collar, closing the distance between them. With his spare hand, he held the apple he’d carved behind his back.

Hiding the carving of a heart adorned with sparkling stars.

~~END~~

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonus: (an alternate ending I was gonna do at first)   
“Epel… I should tell you something.”

Deuce’s eyes drooped as he leaned forward, his voice quieting with every word.

“I… am so tired from today… may I rest here for a moment?”

Softly landing on Epel’s shoulder, he asked the question a second too late. Flushing, the lavender haired boy merely coughed, nodding.

“S-Sure! I don’t mind...”

Longingly, he sighed with the missed chance, resigning his feelings to be told another day. Within a few moments, Deuce’s sleeping breaths lulled him to sleep too, wrapping his arms gently around him as the sun slipped under the horizon. The breeze flowing through the tree played a soft melody, swiftly carrying each of them to their dreams, held in each other's arms.

And this was how Vil and Trey found Epel and Deuce, cuddling under a tree with the dirt dragging onto both of their clothes. Though Trey laughed it off, hauling Deuce up and lightly slapping his cheek to wake him up, Vil was less forgiving and barked at Epel to get up and return to his quarters instantly. They both woke up with groans and complaints but did as their seniors had told them to, sneaking love struck glances at each other before leaving.

“Good night Epel.”

“G’night Deuce.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Alright~ I hope you enjoyed this!! I had so much fun writing this and now I adore this ship, they're so cute together and share a bunch of common interests!! I won't pretend to know how magift works so let's. let's say that I did an alright job, not like Deuce was watching anything other than Epel am I right?? XDD  
> Leave a comment if you liked it!! I wanna know which bit is your favourite >:3c


End file.
